Industrial metal coils are large sheets of metal formed into a donut-shaped coil that weigh as much as 30,000-50,000 lbs. These coils are presently transported on flatbed trailers and are typically secured by chains running through the center of the coil. Because of their substantial weight, these coils sometimes break loose from the securing chains during transportation and fall off the flatbed trailer, potentially resulting in prolonged closure of roadways while the coil is lifted back onto a trailer and re-secured. Further, there is a significant risk to life and property when these coils break loose due to their substantial weight.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for securing industrial metal coils on a flatbed trailer that is superior to presently known cargo securing systems.